ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Way Big
Guys, it says right at the top not to copy content from Wikipedia. So why are all the new members doing it? Xaxon 20:49, 13 April 2008 (UTC) alien force Can people stop saying he apears in alien force this cannot be true as the episode has not aired yet, and please leave a link to the website where you found the information if true. Evolution Where is it stated, if anywhere that Way Big can't be evolved into an "Ultimate Way Big"? And if it is stated somewhere for what reason can't he evolve? 22:16, May 6, 2010 (UTC) no sutch thing have been stated --Linkdarkside 22:42, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Though I don't see why it might not be true.--Alpha111 16:24, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Dwayne never said every alien has an Ultimate Form, he also never said only some have Ultimate Forms, so it is possible there is an Ultimate Way Big. TheEmpoleon65 09:19, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Link? Blaziken (T-B- ) 09:21, November 5, 2011 (UTC) It says on the Ultimate Forms page that when asked if every alien has an Ultimate Form, Dwayne never answered, so he never said every alien has an Ultimate Form, same with only some have Ultimate Forms, so, an Ultimate Way Big could, just unused. TheEmpoleon65 (Talk - Blog - ) 15:57, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Irrelevant. Theoretically, yes, every alien has an ultimate form. However, we're not going to create articles based purely on fan speculation. The people who work on Ben 10 might not (and probably don't) want to create ultimate forms for the 1 million+ aliens in the Codon Stream. Blaziken (T-B- ) 16:03, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Way Big's Height Based on his appearances in the series, as well as the games, Way Big is definitely more than 100 feet and closer to 200 feet. Take a look here; what this shows is that Evil Way Big has the height of at least 17 floors (yes, I counted them) without counting the head fin, and considering that the average floor-to-floor height is about 13 feet, this means that Way Big should stand to be at least 220 feet, mercilessly trumping Ultimate Humungousaur's claim to growing to 120 feet. This should serve as future reference to anyone wishing to debate on whether Way Big or Ultimate Humungousaur is the biggest alien. | Maiorem 17:46, October 22, 2010 (UTC) *yeah,i think he is meant to be as big or bigger as Ultraman as he supposed to be based on.The Ultimate Humungousaur dispute is invalid as Dwayne Mcduffie confirmed he cant grow confirmed here and the Cosmic destruction official website,thought off course that can change in the future if they decide to give him that ability ,but so far he doesn't.--Linkdarkside 17:54, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Waybig is bens bigest alien but in alien force he keeps choosing him but it sometimes chooses humungasoar dispute against omnitrix page information "way big may have powers or abilities he is not aware of yet". this contradicts the omnitrix page which says that the omnitrix puts it into the head of the user what the alien he transformed into can do (except for in the original series, as the omnitrix wasn't functioning right then). Ralphjedimaster 20:50, April 9, 2011 (UTC) size issue in cosmic destruction and vengeance of vilgax, he appears to be the correct height. but in primus, he looks just a little bit bigger than 12 ft. humongousaur! in simple, he seems much more massive than normal. In Ben 10,000 returns, he look much smaller to the point of being about 60ft Humungousaur's height. this could either just be a mistake, or way big can grow and shrink. it's the only explanation. Ralphjedimaster 02:16, April 11, 2011 (UTC) It's an error. SPELL MY NAME CORRECTLY OR I KILL YOU!!!!! 07:43, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Overpowered Since it is revealed that he have superspeed, don't you guys think that's he's kinda overpowered? I mean, he's huge, can shoot cosmic rays, and have super speed. It's like a combination of Humungousaur, Chromastone, and XLR8! Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 09:04, November 5, 2011 (UTC) He's supposed to be overpowered. He's Way Big. He's meant to be the "last resort alien". Blaziken (T-B- ) 09:13, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Way Big is a cosmic being and cosmic beings are supposed to be over powered and its not like Ben spam Way Big ,he only use that form wend needed.--The Master of Darkness 16:49, November 24, 2011 (UTC) WHY DO YOU KEEP REVERTING MY EDIT?!!!! Derrick J Wyatt already said that the objects on his cheeks are extra eyes! he got that from the original designer of way big!!!! Ralphjedimaster (talk) 04:50, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Derrick said that the super speed was a glitch power from the old omnitrix on formspring, so stop reverting it! 11 year old Omniverse I been tring for a couple mintues to see if their are any difference between 11 year old Way Big and 16 year old Way Big. So far from what I can tell the only difference is the ted part on his thighs and torso are closer together. Ovidkid (talk) 19:02, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Official image could u please remove the 'official art' from the page that is a image that i did for fun and uploaded it on fan fiction, and gabestarr uploaded it here, or i u want use itMasterq (talk) 13:32, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Predator Derrick J Wyatt posted this on FormSpring. Way Big has a predator. Sam (BAZINGA) 18:09, September 21, 2013 (UTC) height waybig is about half the size of the burj khalifa (2.5 times the Eiffel tower some people think that way big is very small but really about 200 times diamondhead (190 times rath Quarter the height kingdom tower ) Waybig can cause an earthquake by just one punch and destroy a planet such as pluto :Source? FYI, I removed all the emphasis from your message because it was spam. :Orion (T-B- ) 20:39, October 2, 2015 (UTC)